Talk:Appledusk/Archive 1
Listed This cat should not have a page he is never seen or talked to anyone. He isn't an important character. We don't even know his name. 16:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He's significant enough. He has a page for the same reason that Leafstar's Mother has a page. He's part of the plot, and should be acknowledged. 00:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) He plays a part in Mapleshade's vengeance... Amberstorm221 (talk) 21:31, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Amberstorm, this is a comment from 2011, and we didn't know back then if he would appear again. This is back when the page was named "Shellheart's Grandfather". Whoa... Shouldn't this be named, "Shellheart's Father"? The passage where Mapleshade was yelling at Crookedstar about his heritage includes a quote from her that says "Oh no! You must listen to the whole story! Their father blamed me! And RiverClan cast me out too. *word skippy* But what made is that the father of my drowned kits took a mate! They had a daughter and she had a son, and do you know who that son was? Shellheart, your father." Just a... thing I think I should bring to life; correct me if I'm wrong. }} 03:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) No, it is his grandfather. The tom had a daughter which had Shellheart, making him his grandfather. Skt Knock knock 03:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, I understand now. I thought Shellheart's granfather had 2 kits, shellheart and Shellheart's mother. Wow, sorry to have inconvenienced you. Appledusk's appearance Appledusk-light brown tom with feather-soft chest fur and piercing, holly-colored, green eyes. I have it from the reading rehearsal, chapter 1 Brightbird (talk) 14:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shouldnt there be a citation for the 'feather-soft chest fur' description? I get nagged about adding uncited descriptions that arent worth arguing over and now here is something worth arguing over that isnt cited! Spottehwobble! We need to have cites so people will know it's not made up or something, or confuse charart with the actual description. The "feather-soft fur" may be on the same page as the pale eyes, so it's worth checking out since I don't own Mapleshade's Vengeance. And why is my text big? o_O --Songheart (talk) 21:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Songheart To answer your last question, Spotted forgot to close her signature. which I finished already. And second, to answer your first question, He does have a cite I believe. :I have a question myself. Why isn't Apple and Reed's kits informed as females on the family tree? We know for sure that they are all females. right? 02:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Um, no, we don't know they're all females. That's an assumption. Cite for Starclan. Just a few months ago, it was confirmed that Appledusk and the rest of Mapleshade's victims went to Starclan. But that's been taken down now. So why is it invalid? Also could I have a link to see it to see for myself? Mellowix (talk) 15:33, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :Because it was extremely subjective. Here is the cite. We don't know that Appledusk didn't do anything worthy of the Dark Forest, and we also don't know anything else about his life prior to the Mapleshade incident. It's not being added back.